1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothpaste dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new toothpaste dispenser & brush for compelling kids to brush their teeth wherever by making it interesting and fun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothpaste dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothpaste dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a household apparatus for dispensing toothpaste from a tube of toothpaste. The apparatus is a toothpaste dispenser which is removably mounted to a wall surface. The tube of toothpaste is mounted within the dispenser and can have a small volume of toothpaste dispensed by pushing inward on a plunger that is connected to the toothpaste dispenser. Another prior art includes a dispenser pump e.g. for toothpaste has a plunger connected to a proximal end of an elongate flexible plastics strip which is run slidably along a guide track built into the discharge nozzle of the pump alongside the discharge channel. The distal end of the guide track defines a bend which opens through a lateral slot into the discharge channel just inside its external opening. Action of the plunger causes the strip to slide back and forth along the track and round the bend, so that the tip of the strip is moved out of the mouth of the nozzle during dispensing but returns to block it and cut away residual product when the plunger is released. Also, another prior art includes the travel toothbrush with incremental toothpaste dispenser comprising: a main housing with open inboard and outboard ends, the main housing having an inner surface with diametrically spaced detents, a toothbrush having a brush head and a reservoir affixed to the open inboard end of the main housing, the brush head having a base including a plurality of bristles and a central channel extending therein, the channel being in communication with the reservoir, a plurality of bores being positioned in the base and in communication with the central channel; and a plunger formed in an elongated configuration with inboard and outboard ends, a rubber piston being rotatably coupled to the inboard end, the plunger having an outer surface including a plurality of diametrically opposing pairs of indents, the plunger being positioned within the main housing with indents being coupled to detents of the main housing to lock the plunger in a stable orientation, in operation the main housing being filled with toothpaste and a user pressing the plunger to force toothpaste onto the bristles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toothpaste dispenser & brush.